Tentation et envie
by kataniss
Summary: Hook et Swan veulent passer au choses sérieuses mais comment passer outre la nervosité et le stress? Et surtout quel en seront les conséquences... Mi saison 4 4*12 spoiler


Bonjour, juste un petit mot pour dire que c'est la première fois que je poste une histoire alors j'espère ne pas trop vous décevoir, tout commentaires est bienvenue.

Chapitre un

Voilà un mois que la reine des neiges avait été battu la vie avait repris son cour à Storybook sauf pour belle qui fêtait ce soir la son anniversaire. Ses amis ne voulant pas la laisser seule pour la soirée lui proposèrent une fête mais elle n'avait pas le cœur à ça . Elle proposa quand même à certaines de ses amies de passer chez elle, la jeune femme avait grand besoin d'une cuite entre copine ce n'était pas son genre mais les événements récents lui avait briser le cœur un peu de réconfort ne serai pas de refus.

C'est pour ca que ce vendredi soir la Mary Margareth, Emma , Regina, Ruby, Elsa et Anna qui avaient pris l'habitude de prendre le portail régulièrement pour rendre visite a leur amis, se retrouvèrent dans l' appartement de Belle.

Neal avait été laisser au soin de Granny et Henry passait la soirée chez un camarade de classe.

Les filles avaient décider qu'elle devait toutes se mettre sur leur 31 pour fêter l'occasion dignement .

Swan passa la fin d'après midi à se préparer elle coiffe ses cheveux dans une ondulation naturelle et se fit un maquillage léger pour faire ressortir ses yeux et ses lèvres elle choisi un rouge a lèvres foncé qui fait paraître sa peau encore plus immaculé et ses cheveux plus lumineux.

Emma avait choisi une robe Bordeaux près du corps s'arrêtant au milieu de la cuisse avec un décolleté rond devant mais qui descendait jusqu'à la naissance des reins dans le dos elle n'avait pas laisser Hook la voir dans cette tenue au début de peur que son côté vieux jeu ressorte et qu'il ne la trouve pas correcte mais le jeune homme avait beaucoup insisté et elle céda .

-Mon dieu Swan vous voulez me tuer en fait

-tu n'aimes pas demanda elle en souriant devant l'expression de Killian

Il la souleva et la posa sur le comptoir de la cuisine sans laisser le temps à Emma de réagir

Il l'embrassa ardeur, son crochet autour de la taille de sa partenaire son autre main calé dans sa nuque pour la maintenir au plus près de son corps.

Elle réagit instinctivement à son baisser en écartant les cuisses pour lui laisser approcher plus près. Elle gémit contre sa bouche quand sa main remonta le long de sa cuisse .

Ils furent arrêter par des coups a la porte car depuis deux semaines Emma avait pris un appartement pour laisser ses parents et son frère tranquille et pour gagner en intimité.

Killian et elle y passaient le plus clair de leur temps libre mais monsieur se la jouait vieux jeu et ne restai jamais dormir.

Hook se sépara d'elle avec un léger grognement puis l'aida à descendre pour qu'elle puisse aller ouvrir.

La jeune femme pris deux secondes pour se remettre de ses émotions et se re coiffer de façon a être convenable.

C'était Mary Margareth en robe blanche vaporeuse et Ruby dans un fourreau rouge flamboyant

En voyant l'expression d'Emma et Killian un peu plus loin les deux amies se regardèrent et commencèrent a rire

-on dérange peut être rigola Ruby, vous avez peut être mieux à faire ce soir

La sauveuse rougit de plus belle et Jones gratta son oreille pour cacher son embarras

-je vais vous laisser amour dit il en se rapprochant de la porte vous été magnifique lui souffla t il a l'oreille avant de l'embrasser sagement sur la joue. Passez une bonne soirée mesdames vous etes ravissantes.

Il parti avec un sourire ravageur sur les lèvres. Mary Margareth pris la parole

-tu est prètes Emma ou tu veux aller prendre une douche froide plaisanta elle Ruby se mis a rire

-je vais chercher une veste et mon sac et j'arrive

Cinq minutes plus tard les filles arrivèrent chez leur hôte .

La soirée commença doucement par un ou deux verres de vin et les cadeaux pour leur amie. Bizarrement Belle eu des livres.

-merci les filles pour ces cadeaux et votre présence car comme vous le savez le mois a été difficile maintenant je vous propose de passer à quelque chose de plus fort dit elle en sortant une bouteille de tequila et une de vodka.

Elles rirent et se mirent a enchaîner les verres Ruby mis la musique elles dansèrent s'amusèrent et burent jusqu'à une heure avancé de la nuit. Cela permis à Belle de bien s'amuser pour son anniversaire malgré Gold.

Quand Belle commença à se sentir mal pour l'alcool Elsa et Anna qui dormais chez elle la mire au lit. Malheureusement ce n'était pas la seule des filles a avoir abusé et Ruby ne tenait à peine sur ses pieds ainsi que Emma qui avait elle aussi abusé de la boisson. Il fut décider que Ruby serait ramener par Régina et Snow qui recupereraient Neal chez Granny.

Pour pouvoir ramener Emma dans son lit les jeunes femmes appelèrent killian

\- Hook c'est Snow désolé de te réveiller mais on a toute un peu abuser de la boisson et certaines n'ont pas tenues le choc tu pourrais venir chercher Emma pour la ramener pour que je puisse raccompagner Ruby?

\- Swan a trop bu?

-je crois qu'elle en avait autant besoin que Belle tu sais sa vie a beaucoup changer en très peu de temps maintenant qu'elle sais quelle peut reposer et compter sur des gens elle avait besoin de se lâcher.

-j'arrive .

Captain Hook fut réveiller à deux heures trente du matin par son téléphone il avait enfin compris l'utilité de cet engin mais la le fait d'etre réveiller il le détestait il décrocha vite de peur qu'il soit arriver quelque chose à sa compagne.

Après son coup de téléphone il se leva et enfila une veste en cuir et une paire de basket par-dessus le pantalon de jogging gris qu'il portait et un tee shirt blanc col v. (Henry l'avait amener faire les magasins avec Emma et lui)

Il passa la main dans ses cheveux histoire de se recoiffer et parti en vitesse ne voulant pas faire trop attendre sa princesse et surtout il avait hate de la voir ivre il espérait qu'elle serai drôle alcoolisé.

En à peine 5 minutes a pieds il avait rejoins l'appartement de Belle à l'intérieur il entendais la musique et des rires

-Emma j'ai appeler killian il va passer te chercher que l'on puisse ramener Ruby avec Régina expliqua Snow à sa fille

-tu as appelé Hook?

-on allait pas te laisser rentrer seule répliqua Régina

-je peut rentrer seule et franchement vous trouvez que Killian est un choix plus sage

-vu sous cette angle et vu vos têtes quand on est venu vous chercher ce n'était peut etre pas la personne a appeler rigola Snow

-quelles têtes ? demanda l'ex méchante reine

-je crois que avec Snow on les avait un peu interrompue dit Ruby que la conversation malgré son taux d'alcoolémie amusait beaucoup

Les filles se remirent à rire

-bon a part ma non vie sexuelle avec Killian on devraient prendre un dernier verre alors.

La deuxième bouteille de tequila ou il restait la moitie fut vider avant que Hook eu le temps d'arriver jusqu'à ce que Régina relève ce que Emma avait dit

-comment ça non vie sexuelle il ne c'est rien passé?

(comme quoi l'alcool délie les langues)

-il ne m'a pas toucher une seule fois et pourtant j'attends je pensais que les pirates ne menait pas une vie de moines moi

Les quatre filles se mirent a rire et c'est à ce moment là que le jeune homme fut arriver et frappa à la porte

Snow qui était celle qui avait le moins bu alla ouvrir pendant que les autres essayaient de calmer leurs rires

-mesdames bonsoir vous êtes splendides cette nuit, on m'a appeler pour une demoiselle en détresse . Dit il en entrant

Emma se leva tant bien que mal sur ces hauts talons récupéra sa veste et dit au revoir a ces amies

-bonne nuit les filles et avant de partir faites un bisou à Belle de ma part

-Amuse toi bien lui lança Ruby ce qui fit rire doucement Snow et Regina

Le pirate lui attrapa Emma par la taille et l'escorta jusqu'à la sortie

Une fois dehors Swan regarda son homme pas habitué à le voir porter ce genre de tenue car certes ils avaient été faire du shopping ensemble le voir habillé comme ça réveillai son envie vue qu'il ne portait que rarement des vêtements modernes

-un souci amour?

-tu es...

-chevaleresque? Fantastique? Dit il en levant son sourcils

Emma le regarda dans les yeux avec un grand sourire qu'il ne lui connaissait pas

-non tu es sexy.

Le pirate fut décontenancé par la compliment c'était rare d'entendre swan dire ce qu'elle pense aussi franchement il remercia l'alcool.

La jeune femme essayai de faire trois pas et trébucha son compagnon la rattrapa.

Elle se mis a rire comme une enfant dans les bras de son homme

-dis dont Swan combien de verres avez vous bu?

-je sais pas j'ai pas réussi à compter pouffa elle

Elle s'écarta de killian et essaya d'enlever des chaussures à talons. Avant avoir réussi le jeune homme la souleva façon princesse

-hey tu fais quoi la?

-tu es tellement belle avec tes chaussures et toute apprêtez comme ça je m'en voudrai que tu l'enlève avant que je te dise a quel point tu es belle dans cette tenue.

Tu me l'as fait comprendre tout a l'heure dis elle en l'embrassant

-Calme toi Swan ou on arrivera jamais jusqu'à chez toi je ne suis qu'un homme.

Elle ris et se laissa porter en nouant ses mains sur sa nuque, Hook l'embrassa doucement sur ces cheveux et se rendit jusqu'à son appart.

Il avait fallu moins de 5 minutes a killian pour arriver a destination mais Emma s'était endormir dans ses bras.

-Love réveille toi s'il te plaît je vais te poser pour ouvrir la porte

Elle gémit tout doucement dans son cou et se réveilla il la posa tout doucement et la maintiens contre lui pour être sur qu'elle garde l'équilibre

Elle fouilla tant bien que mal dans son sac pour trouver ses clefs et réussi à ouvrir la porte. La jeune femme attrapa la main de son compagnon et rentra dans l'appartement.

-tu veux que je te fasse un chocolat chaud Swan pendant que tu enfile ton pyjama?

-je préférerai que tu m'aides à enlever mes habits dit elle en se collant de tout son long contre son corps et en nouant ses mains autour de sa nuque.

Emma colla sa bouche dans le cou de killian qui poussa un grognement et la souleva en la tenant par les cuisses une de chaque côté de son corps elle sentait son érection contre son corps. Sa bouche rencontra la sienne pendant qu'il avançait jusqu'à la chambre.

Le pirate la posa délicatement sur le lit lui enleva sa veste et ses chaussures et se dirigea vers l'armoire pour y trouver un tee shirt pour qu'elle puisse se changer. Il la releva mis son dos en face de lui et lui enleva sa robe en essayant de pas trop regarder pour lutter contre la tentation car bon après tout la tentation était bien présente et Emma n'attendais que ça mais il était gentleman et n'allais pas abuser d'elle alors qu'elle était ivre.

Hook lui mordilla le cou en lui enlevant sa robe et lui enfila le tee shirt sans lui laisser le temps de se retourner moins il en verrai plus simple sa serai pour lui

\- Allez au lit ma princesse

\- Je veux que tu dormes avec moi killian s'il te plait

-love tu sais que je suis un gentleman je ne dormirai pas avec toi dans cet état

\- J'aimerais que tu me touche

\- Et j'aimerai te toucher mais là tu vas au lit

Elle accepta de s'allonger et regarda Jones avec son grand sourire

-viens au moins dormir avec moi depuis quand le grand captain Hook fuit devant une femme dans un lit?

Il enleva sa veste en cuir et ses baskets et s'allongea à côté de Swan, aucune femme ne lui avait jamais demander autant de sang froid.

-tu sais j'adore tes habits moderne dit elle en se logeant dans ces bras il lui caressa doucement le dos jusqu'à ce qu'elle commence a somnoler

De sa voix brumeuse à cause de l'alcool et du sommeil elle dit:

-tu sais je crois que je t'aime et que j'ai très envie d'être plus proche que toi.

Il embrassa ces cheveux et la laissa s'endormir. Dès qu'elle fut endormi il l'embrassa a nouveau et lui chuchota:

-Moi je sais que je t'aime et que tu mets mes nerfs a rude épreuve love.

Il se leva et regagna son lit chez lui après avoir laisser un verre d'eau et une boite de doliprane sur la table de chevet.


End file.
